Holding Onto Your Secret
by Karyse Grayson
Summary: Raven and Starfire run away because of the two new girls. What happens if Raven leaves with a secret that will forever change everyone's life. "I told you we will be alright" "I can't" "I love him" "You said you would be mine forever and now your his" "I love you more than he will ever"
1. Prologue

Raven P.O.V:

I wake up to notice an arm around my waist. I turn to see my boyfriend of 3 years Garth Fisher. I really do love Garth he's everything I ever wanted. He is tall, has black hair and the most amazing sea-blue eyes. he is also very muscular and strong . He loves to read which is a plus and he is wide-receiver for the Star City Scorpions. I get up and out of bed and head over to the bathroom. And begin to take a shower. Once I step out of the shower I get dressed into a shirt and some ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers. I straighten my hair and begin to put my makeup on. I go for a black smokey eye with nude lipstick. I walk out of the bathroom to see Garth now up and dressed and making the bed.

"Good Morning beautiful" he says coming up to me giving me a peck on my lips.

"Morning, why are you already and dressed and thank you for making the bed" I asked kissing back.

"I could ask you the same thing, and I have football practice what else is new" he says rolling his eyes.

"Book signing, I think I hear Mark i'll see you later okay good luck at practice" I said rushing out.

"Thanks have fun at the signing" he says walking down the stairs and out the door.

I walk down the hallway towards the green door.

"Good Morning buddy"

Starfire P.O.V:

I wake up feeling really comfy and cozy. I turn to see Xavier looking at me.

"Good Morning love" he says with his deep husky voice.

"Morning and how long have you been staring at me for this time" I ask giggling.

"I lost track of time" he says getting up and heading over to the bathroom.

Me and Xavier met when I first became a model 3 years ago. I am no longer Starfire. I am Korianna Anders or Ms. Star City. Anyways me and Xavier were really close friends, then we began dating and then he proposed to me on my 21st birthday and the wedding is in 6 months. Xavier is absolutely amazing he is tall as muscular and has black hair with the most beautiful grey eyes. He is the quarterback for the Star City Scorpions. He is funny and always finds a way to make me laugh. I keep thinking about Xavier until I'm brought out of my thoughts with a pillow hitting me in the face. I look up and see Xavier standing at the edge of the bed laughing at me.

"Aw what are you thinking about" he asks teasingly.

"Oh I was thinking about my future husband" I say smirking.

"Aw you were thinking of me" he asks putting on his shoes.

"No, I said my future husband aka Batman not you" I say.

"Not funny" he says packing his bag.

"What Batman is hot especially in that tight spandex outfit his six pack and his muscles and his jawline and his"

"Okay I get it relax I have to go to practice" Xavier says cutting me off.

"Ha aw okay i'll see you later in the afternoon" I say crawling to the edge of the bed he was standing on and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Giving him a peck on his lips and after that he walks out the door.

I get out of bed and brush my teeth and head downstairs to see Raven cooking breakfast and Mark watching his cartoons. I walk by an happen to notice the date April 9th. It's been 3 years since they broke our hearts.


	2. Miserable Memories

Flashback 3 years ago:

Life was perfect Raven and Beast Boy were dating and they were madly in love so were Robin and Starfire but they would not admit it to each other. It was a wonderful sunny day and BB and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven and Starfire were meditating. Robin was training. Then there was a knock at the door. Beast Boy paused the game to see who was at the door. When he opened the door he screamed to the top of his lungs. Everyone ran to the door to see why Beast Boy was screaming. Everyone stood there in pure shock.

"Terra what are you doing" asked BB.

"Thought I would drop by and say hello" she said smiling.

"How did you get out of the stone" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah how" asked Raven with her eyes turning red.

"I don't actually know how anyways can I be a Titan again."

"Yes that's a great idea" shouted BB and Cyborg.

"No it's not a great idea" shouted Raven and Starfire.

"What why that is not fair" said Terra pouting.

"You literal betray us for Slade threw us down a ditch and almost killed us yeah sure lets be besties" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Raven be nice to Terra and sure Terra you can join the team once again" said Robin.

"What" shouted Raven and Starfire.

"Yes let me show you to you room" said BB.

With that he grabs her hand and walks away and toward the empty guestroom which was once Terra's room. Robin and Cyborg decide to follow to help her out and unpack.

"I do not see why she is allowed to be here she betrayed us" said Starfire rolling her eyes.

"Right somethings wrong cause Robin isn't that dumb to let her stay" Raven said suspiciously.

"Agreed, I must go feed Silkie we shall talk about this later friend" Starfire says flying down the hallway towards her room. With that Raven disappears into her own room.

It has been a week since Terra came her and BB have gotten much closer. Raven feels as if she is invisible. Robin thinks she is just jealous and Cyborg is too busy working on his car to care. BB does not really talk to her as much anymore. Raven and Starfire have gotten much closer. One afternoon Starfire was walking down the hallway towards her room when Terra approaches.

"Hey Star want to go to the mall."

"I am sorry Terra I can not Silkie is not feeling well and I must take care of him."

"Star do you have a problem with me."

"Of course not I mean you only tried to kill us once." Starfire said smirking.

"You shouldn't have said that Troq."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT."

Terra catches Starfire off guard and Starfire falls to the ground Terra then raises a sharp rock towards Starfire. Suddenly black magic appears smashing the rock and pushing Terra to the ground. She screamed which caused everyone in the tower to come running to see what was happening. Raven rushes to Starfire's side.

"Are you okay Star."

"Yes, thank you friend Raven."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Robin shouts.

"Terra are you okay" BB asks running up to her.

"They tried to hurt me" Terra says crying.

"Why would you try to hurt her" BB asked Raven and Starfire.

"She tried to hurt Star" Raven said.

"Whoa why were you trying to hurt Star Terra" Robin asked.

"Robin chill she's hurt" BB said.

"I don't care she tried to hurt Starfire" Robin said.

"You know what I am done Raven we are through I realize through all of this that Terra is the one I love not Raven."

"Beast.." But BB was already heading toward the medical wing with Terra.

"Oh I have had enough" said Starfire and with that she marches towards the medical wing only to see BB and Terra making out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS IS BULL YOU ARE REALLY SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN SLADE'S LEFTOVERS. THIS BLONDE BIMBO OVER RAVEN. SHE TRIED TO KILL US DO YOU NOT GET THAT KILL US. BUT NOW SHE IS ALL NICE AND NOT A CRIMINAL THE BIMBO DID NOT DIE A HERO SHE DESERVED IT CAUSE SHE CAUSED IT. RAVEN WAS FINALLY ABLE TO EMBRACE HER EMOTIONS AND FEEL HAPPY BUT YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT. YOU TWO MAKE A GREAT COUPLE I MEAN AFTER ALL BEAST BOY YOU GET SLADE'S SLOPPY SECONDS AND TERRA YOU GET RAVEN'S SLOPPY SECONDS." Starfire says and walks out with Raven and Robin behind her.

"Hey feel better I will see you later" BB says leaving the medical bay.

"K love you" Terra replies.

"Yeah" she heard BB say down the hall.


	3. Mall Encounter

Kori shakes her head getting the memory out.

"Good Morning Auntie Koko" Mark says.

"Morning Marky" says Kori picking him up and giving him kisses.

"Good Morning Star" says Raven walking in holding plates and a bowl of food.

"Morning Raven" Kori says taking a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Raven hands Mark a bowl of oatmeal and then sits down with her tea.

"So Star do you have anything to do today" Raven asked sipping her tea.

"Not much" Kori said.

"Well I was wondering if you could babysit Mark today I have a book signing" Raven asked.

"Of course" said Kori.

"Thanks" Raven replied getting up and putting her cup in the sink and grabs her purse and walks up to mark and gives him a kiss and say bye to Kori and Mark and walks out the door.

"Hey bud want to go to the mall" Kori asked.

"Yessy" he replied laughing Kori laughed.

Kori gets up ad washes the dishes and then she picks up a messy Mark covered in oatmeal and gives him a shower. She grabs the shampoo and rubs in his blonde hair. She washes it out and washes his pale body. She grabs his towel and wraps and carries him out dressing him in his clothes and she takes him to her and Xavier's room and placed him on the giant bed and turned the TV on to watch cartoons. The room was huge and had an attached bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a chandelier. Over her bed hung a beautiful picture of her and Xavier with him in a push up position and her laying on top of him. She absolutely loved that picture.

She walks over to her walk in closet and pick out a blue crop top and a pair of ripped jeans with her vans. She walks over to her vanity and does her makeup she keeps it natural with only mascara and lip gloss. She reaches for her jewelry box and takes out her engagement ring which was a princess cut ring because Xavier claimed that she will forever be his princess. She gets up and grabs her purse and sunglasses and picks up Mark and heads outside to her car. Oh how she loved her car it was an all black Mercedes-Benz gifted to her by Xavier. She opens the back door and buckles Mark into his seat. She then closes the door and sits in the driver's seat and heads to her friends house.

Kori drives to her friend Barbara Gordon's house and grabs her phone to call her that she is there.

Kori finds a parking spot and parks her car. Once she opens the door paparazzi swarm all around. She pushes through them and reaches the back door and takes Mark out and head into the mall.

"Hey Kor where do you want to go first" Babs asks.

"Victoria Secret" she responds.

"Ooooo getting something for Xaiver I see" Babs teases.

"Hmmmm maybe" Kori says turning red.

They both walk into Victoria Secret and pick up a couple of things and then go to the Disney store as per Mark's wish. They walk out with a bunch of toys and books. Then they shop some more.

"Auntie Koko I'm hungry" Mark whines.

"Okay let's go get some food" says Kori. They walk over to the food court and head over to Wendy's they get their food as Kori puts Mark in his high chair.

"Auntie Koko can I please have some ketchup. Kori nods and gets up and walk over to the condiment section she grabs a tiny ketchup cup where she begins to pump in some ketchup. She is about to leave when she feels someone grab her arm.

"Starfire"

"Robin"

Okay sorry this chapter is kind of short the next one is longer.


End file.
